Star Wars: Phoenix Shall Arise
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Harry Potter and Star Wars, put it together and you get a action filled adventure of Luke Skywalker and Harry Potter againest Darth Vader and Lord Voldemort!R&R plz!twist ending!
1. Chapter 1: A New Hope for The Light

Disclaimer: Own neither Star Wars nor Harry Potter, ya da ya da.

Luke Skywalker looked out his window at the small blue and green planet that Vader was going to attack at the end of the year. He and Leia were going to go down and warn them of the attack. "Luke, what's wrong?" His sister asked in a worried tone. "Leia, can you feel that energy coming from that planet?" He asked her. "Yes. It feels like the Force, but not exactly. It feels …. Stronger." She said solemnly." Luke turned to look at her. "Leia, you realize what this means? That we Jedi maybe aren't alone! There could be millions on that planet!" Luke cried, grabbing her. "Hey you two, I'm gonna go without you if you don't come right now!" said Han Solo, from behind them. "Ok, we're coming Han." The siblings said.

Harry looked out at the Hogwarts grounds from next his tree, thinking about the battle between Light and Dark. It was only his sixth year, and the war was not going well. The Light needed a miracle to save them. Suddenly, Harry spotted something land in the Forbidden Forest. He grabbed his wand and ran towards the forest when all of a sudden; three figures walked out and spotted him. Harry kept his hand on his wand underneath his cloak, as the figures walked into the moon light.

Luke stopped and surveyed the young teen in front of him. The boy had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, jade green eyes, jet black hair, and was powerfully built. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said the teen suspiciously, eyeing Leia's and his lightsabers. "Look kid, we" Han began to say, but was interrupted by the kid's shout of "_Stupify_!" Han fell to the ground with a thud. "Han!" Leia cried, dropping next to Han's unconscious form, as Luke drew his lightsaber, and powered it up.

The man held some sort of laser sword in his hands. Harry gasped at it, and backed away. "ENOUGH!" Thundered a voice from behind him. Harry spun around, only to find Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid standing behind him. "Professors!" said Harry with relief. Dumbledore stepped towards the unconscious man and kneeled down.

The woman held the man in an embrace and pulled him away. "I will not hurt your friend." Dumbledore said gently. He pointed his wand at the man's face and muttered, "_Enervate_." The man awoke immediately.

Luke watched in amazement as Han awoke and stood up with Leia's help. "Who are you?" Said Luke to the oldest man. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I can tell that you are not from this planet." Said Dumbledore, offering his hand with a twinkle in his eye. Leia strode forward and shook his hand, then said, "I am Commander Leia Skywalker, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, and this is General Han Solo." Suddenly Chewie walked over and groaned, "Annnwahh!" Han laughed at the looks of horror and amazement on the faces of the people next to Dumbledore. "Also, this is Chewbacca, or Chewie. He's a wookie." Chuckled Han. Dumbledore smiled at Chewie, and replied, "These others are Severus Snape," the black hair man bowed slightly. "Professor McGonagall," The woman smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid," The giant man nodded. "And finally Harry Potter." The boy said, "Hello." Dumbledore asked kindly, "Would you like to stay in the school during your visit?" Luke and the others nodded, hoping for a comfy, normal, building.

As we all walked back to castle, Harry said, "Mr. Skywalker?" "You can call me Luke." Said Luke quickly. "Ok... Luke, what was that weird sword you brought out earlier?" Asked Harry, looking at the handle. "It's called a Lightsaber; the Jedi knights of the Old Republic use them as weapons." Luke explained. Harry stared and said, "What are Jedi? What's the Old Republic?" Luke was about to tell me when we arrived at the entrance doors. Luke and his friends stared. "Bet you've never seen anything as big as this before, huh?" said Harry proudly "Nope." Said Han, Chewie only growled, and hugged Harry. "I think he gasp likes me." wheezed Harry. The others laughed, and then Dumbledore said, "Harry get to your dormitory, Leia, Luke, and Han, follow me to my office. We'll talk there." Harry ran off, while the others followed the Headmaster. Luke shouted after Harry, "Hey Harry how's the food here?" Harry looked back and bellowed, "Really good!"

Luke's eyes widened as he heard the story about Harry's life and the war. "Poor kid. He never knew his parents. Just like I never knew our mother. And like Leia never knew our father." Murmured Luke, Leia hugged her brother in order to comfort him. "I just had an idea, what if Vader came here to join up with Voldemort?" Said Han. "If you're right, then the Light will surely lose." Said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye fading. "You're wrong. The Light will win, if we join forces." Declared Luke. "You would do that for us? In exchange, we would teach you some of our magic." Said Dumbledore brightly. "Deal!" They shook hands and a new hope arose for the Light.

Cliffie!

REVIEW OR DIE!


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Skywalker

Ps: If you review my stories, I'll review yours!Thanks to my **_ONE_** reviewer.

Disclaimer: me no own Star Wars or Harry Potter. Me Thod.

Harry woke up that morning feeling cheerful at the thought of his new friends. He dressed quickly, went downstairs, and found Ron and Hermione there. "Oy, Harry! Where were you last night?" Roared Ron, jumping up. Harry smiled and said, "You'll see. At breakfast." He strolled past them and out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat in anticipation, waiting as everyone filed into the Great Hall, looking curiously at the Headmaster. When everyone was here, the Headmaster stood up, cleared his throat, and said, "I have an announcement to make," the chatter subsided. "I am pleased to say, I have found a group of wizards, willing to take the Defense against the Dark Arts post. They are Professor Skywalker," Luke stood up and bowed. "Professor Solo," Han stood up next to Luke. "And last but not least, Professor Leia Skywalker" Leia stood up and whispered something to Dumbledore. "Oh and their companion, Chewbacca." Chewie roared, standing up. A few girls screamed, and jumped up. "There is no cause for alarm." Said Luke calmly, shooting a meaningful look at Han. Han whispered something to Chewie and he sat down.

Luke surveyed the class with interest, this was the first time he would be teaching someone the Force since he taught Leia… and that was awhile ago! He saw Harry and winked at him. "Ok, first I'd like you all to say your name when I point to you." He pointed at a red haired teen. "Ron Weasely." He pointed to a brown haired girl. "Hermione Granger." He pointed to a blond haired boy. "Draco Malfoy." Luke frowned; this Malfoy had a load of the Force coming from him, only it was the Dark side of the Force. Granger raised her hand, and said, "Professor, what are you going to teach us?" Luke smiled at her and said, "My sister and I are going to teach you a new type of magic. Only some can do it. It is called the Force. For example, watch this." Luke closed his eyes and Leia activated a little droid that floated up towards Luke. He drew his lightsaber and held it in front of himself. The little droid swerved to the left and shot a laser at Luke. Luke swung his lightsaber just in time to protect himself. The class gasped. RINGGG! The bell rung and Luke opened his eyes. "No homework today, and Potter, Weasely, and Granger? I would like to talk to you." Said Leia. The class exited and Harry and the other two walked up.

Harry smiled as he ran up to Luke. "Luke that was awesome!" Harry cried. Luke laughed and sat down on a desk. "Harry, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Chuckled Han, walking up to them. "Ron and Hermione, this is Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie. They're the new guys of the phoenix." Harry said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!" Ron and Hermione said together. Chewie trudged up to Ron and hugged him. "I think he likes you Ron!" Giggled Hermione. Leia then explained to Ron and Hermione about the current situation, while Harry, Han, and Luke talked.

Lord Voldemort listened as Darth Vader talked. "I see…. Are you sure that you want to help me?" Asked Lord Voldemort. "Yes… If we were partners, I would teach you the Force, and you would teach me magic." Said Darth Vader gravely. "It is a_ deal_." They shook hands. The Dark side grew in power.

What do you think, Eh?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The quiet before the storm

Thank you very much, Reviewers! You reviews helped me write this. Ps: Padfoots's Sidekick, Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

Harry stared out at the lake. Luke had trained him in the ways of the Force, and also how to recognize the Dark side of the Force in these last few weeks. He, Ron, Han, and Luke were the best of friends. Leia was best friends with Hermione, and had taught her the ways of the Force also. Harry and Ron had taught Luke and Han how to use magic. Luke and Han had also even gotten wands of their own. Yet, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Voldemort had also learnt the ways of the Force. It was eating at him from the insides. "Hey Harry." Said Luke, coming up from behind him. "Hey Luke." Said Harry dully. Luke frowned and asked, "What's wrong Harry? You've been quiet lately." Harry sighed and turned to face Luke. "I'm feeling a disturbance in the force. I think that Voldemort and Vader are going to attack soon. And I mean _soon_!" Harry explained, staring at the lake. "I've felt it, too. You may be right. But I think you are prepared for anything they can throw at you." Said Luke encouragingly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, and said, "Thanks Luke." Luke started to walk away, when Harry blurted, "Luke, are you going to leave if we win the battle?" Luke stopped, and came back over. He sighed, "I don't know Harry. I might stay, but I will leave if Han and Leia go." Harry looked up at Luke, and said, "I've lost my parents, I've lost my godfather, but now you're like a brother to me. If I lost you, I'd go insane." Luke surveyed him for a while, before finally saying, "You're like a brother to me too, Harry." And then they sat together, staring at the moon, For the battle would come sooner than they thought.

I know this one was kinda short, but next chapter is gonna be the big Battle!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Ages

This is the last chapter of this fic. I forgot to apologize for saying Luke and Leia were siblings! They are actually twins! A reviewer pointed it out to me.  
But hey, don't worry, there's gonna be a sequel. I think….Ps: there is a surprise ending!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing at all so don't ask.

Luke stared out at the window at the grounds. A great silence had fallen over the castle; for everyone felt the Final Battle was to come soon. The Headmaster had sent the younger students home, and kept the 7th years there. Also Dumbledore had announced what was to come at lunch earlier.

Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts with a loud burp. "Hey Harry, is there really going to be a battle?"

Harry sighed and looked at him. Ron did not take the force too seriously and obviously didn't feel the Dark presence in the Halls. Suddenly, the room silenced a chill spreading throughout the air. "Everyone! To your common rooms now! All who have been trained in the force follow me!" Roared Dumbledore, jumping to his feet. Harry searched for Luke, and ran to him. "Luke, it's time for us to face the Dark side!" Harry cried nervously. "I know Harry! Let's get outside! That's probably where they are!" Luke exclaimed breathlessly, running outside.

.

Luke ran effortlessly outside, Harry beside him. "Look! Over there!" yelled Han, drawing his wand and blaster. Leia gave Luke worried look, and then ran towards the death eaters. "Luke follow me we'll take them from the back!" whispered Harry, running into the Forbidden Forest. "Harry is there a secret passage to across the lake here?" breathed Luke, as they made their silently through the woods. "Yeah I've used it before. It will take us to the clearing where the Whomping Willow is."

Whispered Harry, peering ahead. "_Hello Potter."_ Hissed a voice that made Luke's bones turn to ice. "**Skywalker, we meet again."** Boomed another voice, this one full of cruelty and anger. "Lumos!" Harry shouted. A light lit up the clearing, and a few feet away were……"Father!" Luke cried. "Voldemort!" Harry growled. Luke drew his lightsaber, and Harry readied his wand. "_**Ahh, but it is** **not time to fight, my apprentices**." _Spoke someone from behind Voldemort and Vader. Vader and Voldemort stepped to the side as the Emperor strode out into view. Luke gasped, as Harry stared at the Emperor. "Who are you?" asked Harry boldly, as Luke regained his composure. "_**I am the Emperor of the empire, also Vader and Voldemort's master, and also soon to be both your master**."_

Harry scoffed, "What? I don't think so." The Emperor laughed, a chilling sound. "_**Ahh but you** **be, as soon as I turn you both to the Dark side**!" _The Emperor declared evilly. "Never!" Luke and Harry spat. "_Ahh it's that way is it? You both will turn, only by force!" _shouted Voldemort, drawing his wand and rushing forward. Harry waited until Voldemort was a few feet, and then drew his lightsaber that Luke had made him. Harry stuck Voldemort down with once hit. Luke beamed at him. "Great job Harry." Luke said proudly. "The Light side is always stronger. Your turn Luke." Said Harry. "I can't kill my father Harry. Surely you can see the conflict in him?" replied Luke sadly, pointing at Vader. Harry stared, and then his face lit up. "I see it now Luke!" remarked Harry. The Emperor blasted them both with lightning, cawing, "**_You will both die for refusing me!"_** Luke screamed in agony, "Father-AUGH- help-AUAGHHH-us-ARGHH!" Vader looked back and forth at Luke and Harry and the Emperor, as if trying to decide. Harry howled with agony as the Emperor blasted him again. Suddenly Vader drew his lightsaber and struck down the Emperor. "**NO ONE HARMS MY SON!" **roared Vader, slicing the Emperor in half. "Father! You turned! I knew it!" exclaimed Luke, jumping up. "Luke you were right about me. I guess now I should resume my identity as Anakin Skywalker." Said Anakin beamingly. All of a sudden, a light surrounded Anakin and lifted him off the ground. "Father what's happening?" yelled Luke, panicking as he stared at Anakin. The light grew so bright it made Harry and Luke shield their eyes. As the flash faded, Anakin was himself again! The robotic cover was gone! "Father!" Luke yelled running to Anakin. "I'm…. myself again!" said Anakin, shocked. "Harry? Is that you?" said three people from the shadows. Anakin, Luke and Harry whirled around to see Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter , alive! "Mum! Dad! Sirius!" Harry hollered, running into their open arms. "It's you! We're alive! What happened? Who are they?" Cried Harry's parents and Sirius. Anakin put his arm around Luke, and Luke smiled up at him. "HARRY? LUKE? YOU STILL ALIVE?" bellowed Ron from the entrance of the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. "WE'RE COMING RON!" yelled Harry, then motioned for everyone to follow him. "Harry, Me and James don't need your help! We made the Marauders Map remember?" laughed Sirius, striding forward through the exit.

Luke smiled at Leia as Dumbledore addressed all of them and introduced everyone that Harry's parents didn't know. "So now what do we do, professor?" asked Hermione, still pale from shock. "Well, I know that Harry's parents might like stay at grimauld place temporarily, while I acquire a house for them. But Anakin, I don't know. Will you stay Anakin, or will you and your family leave?" Said Dumbledore, smiling at Anakin. "Well, I am glad to be myself again, but I'd like to live here, with my family, and learn more magic. That is, if my son and daughter wish to also." Said Anakin slowly, smiling at his son. "That would be fine." said Luke and Leia, happily. "Awesome!" Harry Ron and Hermione cried happily. Luke smiled to himself. Things would be fine from now on, Luke thought, just fine.

…

What do you think? Eh? Like my twist ending? Review!


End file.
